Jacket
by Alex Marr
Summary: Lance and Keith take cover under a tree from a rain storm. Klance, what else do you need?


The storm came quick and fast, catching the Red and Blue Paladins off guard. The slightly smaller of the two, found cover underneath a large tree that looked similar to that of a weeping willow tree back on earth. Just this tree would light up with a soft blue and purple hue when the planet's rain water danced on the leaves surface.

Keith ran his hands through his dark wet hair, pulling his bangs out of his face so he could see more clearly with his dark eyes. The storm was just heavy rain, the sound thundered with every hit. His anger of being wet, made him momentarily forget that he was not alone. He pulled his red leather jacket off and left it hanging on an exposed branch. It was then Keith noticed how cold it was. The hair on his arms started to rise and goosebumps just freckled his pale skin. A soft chuckle caused Keith to remember Lance had tagged along with him on the planet Allura decided to stop on.

His eyes glared at Lance who was outside of the protective barrier of the tree. The rain plastered the brunet's hair down, soaking his clothes good and deep. To Keith, Lance looked like he was in his natural habitat.

"Care to tell me what you find so funny?"

Lance smiled, his stupid grin was large and honest. He placed his hands in his military jacket and shrugged.

"You look like a wet cat with that mullet of yours."

Keith crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at the comment Lance gave him. He turned his attention back to his jacket, shaking off the water droplets in a weak attempt to dry his jacket faster.

"And you look like a wet dog in the rain."

Keith didn't need to look at Lance to imagine the look the younger man gave him. He could hear him slosh his way underneath the tree and get right behind him. Keith knew Lance was trying to get a rise out of him. Lance always tried, even since the early days at the Galaxy Garrison. It was annoying to be in a one sided rivalry and getting goaded into it more than once. The truth was, that was the last thing Keith wanted from Lance.

"I can guarantee I can dry my jacket faster than yours."

That's it, Keith had had enough, he turned around to look at the slightly taller teen and just push him away. He placed his hands up and placed them on Lance's chest, for a moment feeling his muscle tone underneath the wet shirt before shoving him away.

"Why must you make everything a challenge?"

Lance just gave a shy smile. His hair still stuck to his body, as did his clothes. The glowing blue around Lance seemed to illuminate how strong and wide his shoulders really were underneath his baggy clothing.

Keith hated it. Hated how it always seemed like a competition half the time, when it could have easily been something more.

"How else am I supposed to get you to notice me?"

Keith's breath caught, his mind stop in mid thought. Whatever anger was there, dissipated with the now growing confusion. His stomach felt like there were butterflies dancing in his chest, but he suppressed the urge down.

"What?"

Lance saw that look in Keith's eyes and looked away, scratching the back of his head, trying to hide his blushing ears. He turned his attention towards where he came and watched as the rain painted the trees leaves soft pastel colors.

"I'm just playing…"

Keith's mind went back to frustration. He should have known better. Lance, always the flirt and joker. Keith returned back to his jacket, ignoring the growing blush and simultaneous look of disappointment. It's not like Lance felt that way towards him.

"As always…"

Then the next sound he heard made Keith literally sent death glares towards Lance. A laugh escaped from Lance as his jacket puffed up and the air fluffed up his jacket, drying it in no time. The jacket slowly deflated and returned to its warm looking bagginess.

Lance looked over his shoulder and snickered.

"Would you look at that, I win?"

Keith rested his head on the tree and started hitting his forehead with it. He was trying to beat the thought out of his head that he was in love with an idiot.

"Congratulations, you have a self drying jacket. What else do you have up your sleeve?"

Lance shrugged, looking up at the branches of the tree. He let out a puff of breath, seeing the visible ice crystals. The once warm weather, was slowly growing colder.

"Nope, that's about it."

Lance glanced over at Keith, who's exposed skin was slowly turning pink from the cooling elements. Keith's long hair was still damp and his clothing still soaked. His blue eyes saw signs of early hypothermia with Keith beginning to shake.

Keith hated the cold. He preferred the warmer weather and dry heat back home on earth. The cold bitterness around him was digging into his skin and bones. His fingerless gloves did little to protect his digits. If he had known the weather could change this fast, he would have stayed in the Castleship with Shiro and Pidge.

To Keith's surprise, two warm hands crawled up his back and yanked his black shirt off. In anger, Keith whipped around to look at Lance who just handed over his dry jacket towards Keith. What anger was there, was chased away by the Lance's caring smile.

"What...what are you doing?"

Lance took his jacket and shoved it into Keith's bare chest. Warmth still radiated from the previous wearer.

"What's it look like, I'm trying to get you warmed up. I don't think anyone would forgive me if I let you get sick."

Keith pulled away from the warm jacket and reached for his black shirt, but Lance kept it just out of his reach. A playful smirk graced Lance's lips as he looked down at the fuming older paladin. He watched as Keith gave up easily, grabbing the jacket that was previously offered to him twice now. Keith wasn't much of a protester when it came to the cold it seemed.

With a frustrated sigh, he donned the green jacket. He obviously wasn't fast enough it seemed because Lance easily zipped the thing up like Keith was a child who didn't know how to tie his shoes. He pushed the irritating thought away. The cold that seemed to reach his core, was slowly being pulled away. With a hint of worry he looked at Lance.

"What about you? Won't you get cold?"

Lance just shrugged, not letting the cold bother him as much as it was bothering Keith. Lance walked around Keith, taking the teens now useless wet shirt and gave it a strong twist before letting it join Keith's red jacket.

"This is nothing. I used to live where it snowed all the time."

Lance kicked around in the dirt near the base of the tree, before finding a spot he thought looked most dry. He plopped down and crossed his legs, before looking back up at the swaying tree.

Keith looked up too. The lights dancing in almost a chaotic order, was calming and welcoming. He breathed in slowly, smelling the jacket he wore in the process. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, not in the long run. It was just as calming and just as warm has he imagined it would be. At that thought, Keith started to blush. He needed to change his train of thought, away from silly school boy crushes.

"Why did you follow me out here? You could have gone with Hunk to the market place."

Lance leaned back onto the tree, raising his arms up and resting them behind his head. His face was getting flushed and it angered Keith to know Lance had lied that the cold wasn't bothering him. His white baseball shirt was still damp and clung to his body, Keith dare not imagine about how wet his pants were.

"I hang out with Hunk all the time...and I came out here with you because I wanted to ask you something…if you don't mind, would you sit next to me and we can talk about it?"

Keith closed his eyes, before making his way over to the spot Lance was sitting. He could only imagine what stupid question he'd have to say. Then again, there were times Lance surprised him. There were times, Keith thought, Lance played the part of the Pierrot. Taking on a role to break the ice and act like a fool for the people around him, while hiding who he truly was.

Keith looked around before joining Lance by his side and leaning on the large tree base. Keith pulled his legs up close, trying to warm himself even more, but with wet pants on, it was rather hard.

"What do you want to ask?"

The sound of pouring rain started to let up and fade away into a drizzle. The tree's once vibrant color change, fell to a muted neon blue. The temperature was still cold and a slight breeze rustled the long leaves into a waving motion.

Keith watched as Lance thought about his question, breathing in and letting out an icy sigh. The look of distance in his deep blue eyes, made Keith feel somewhat at a loss.

"Do you really think my amount of knowledge that I know would really fit on a paper airplane?"

Keith froze. That was the last question he thought Lance would ask him. Now that Keith thought about it, it was a really mean thing to say. It's just at that time, Keith was just upset at how Lance was so nonchalant about his possible death. Like, Lance had half expected not to make it back alive and return back home to earth. In all truth, Lance's near death experiences scared Keith.

Keith let his shoulders drop, watching as the drizzle started to fade away. The tree almost returning to its normal faze.

"I shouldn't have said that...I'm sorry Lance. I was just...mad at you."

Lance let out a schoff. His lips curled in a slight snarl. Keith didn't blame Lance on that reaction.

"Mad at me for what?"

Keith looked away from Lance, who moved closer to him. His once crossed arms now leaned over Keith's shoulder. His hot breath tickled Keith's ear. Keith pulled at Lance's jacket, to keep the warmth from escaping, to keep his growing blush for being noticed.

"Mad at how easily you talked about your you think a simple program could capture everything that you are…"

Keith clutched hard onto the jacket, his nails digging deep into the soft material. In anger he turned to look at Lance and continued his little rant. The look on Lance's face was that of a slow growing realization.

"You almost died and the first thing you do is joke about it..." He yelled it.

Lance just looked at Keith, who's hair was still dotted with water droplets. Whose face was flushed and eyes set on fire with rage. Whose body shook with cold and anger and confused emotions.

With care, Lance reached out and rested his hand on Keith's cheek, causing Keith to pull away from the surprisingly warm hand on his cold face. Keith didn't care anymore if his blush was showing or not, things like "this" don't happen in real life. Your long time crush who has done nothing by play the rival game since nearly day one was getting to close.

"I'm sorry I made you worry...and Keith…"

Keith didn't know when he relaxed in Lance's open palm. Maybe it was because he felt at ease for once, knowing that the oaf before him was acting different than normal, more himself and not some act.

"What?"

The lopsided smile Lance gave, was shy and unsure. Keith could see the fear dance in his ocean eyes. Fear of what he may say could change things. Keith couldn't help but feel some doubt, that all this was just another game to Lance.

"I lied….I remembered you holding me in your arms..."

With that, Lance pulled his hand away. It was getting too awkward for him, too daring.

"Then why did you say it didn't happen?"

Lance swallowed hard. Keith was not going to let this go, not when there was some chance. He was somewhat in awe to see Lance so unsure of himself. Normally if Lance looked sad or confused, he'd just make some excuse and walk away out of sight. This time though, there was no place for Lance to run.

"I was afraid."

Keith started to rock a bit in his sitting position, trying to keep his curiosity under control. If Lance was afraid of something, it wouldn't be the first time. When the Castleship was contaminated by the Galra Crystal, Keith saw the fear in his eyes but then again he was scared too. It wasn't everyday a ship was trying to kill you. With that, Keith almost lost Lance to space with that little adventure.

"Of what?"

Lance side glance Keith, not sure of what reaction he'd get out of him. Would it be good, would it be bad, would it just go over his head like every-freaking-thing else. He took a breath before finally spilling it out.

"That you'd hate me."

For the first time in a long time, Keith let out a laugh. That prompted Lance to look somewhat hurt, so he looked away so not to show how his pride was damaged. Keith unwrapped his hands around his knees and placed them on Lance's face, turning his head towards him. The look of confusion really starting to set in.

"I could never hate you. Yes, I get annoyed with you at times because of your excessive flirting. But it what makes you, you Lance. That's one of the things I love about you."

With that silence fell between the two, so much so, the cliche saying "one could hear a pin drop" wasn't that far behind.

Keith couldn't help but watch as a full blush took over from Lance's. Keith let go of the youth's face and took the chance to take Lance's Jacket and duck his head inside to save himself the embarrassment of the freaking century. Keith closed his eyes and hoped he hadn't caused any damage.

He was put at ease, when he heard Lance's voice change from normal to playful.

"So….what else do you love about me?"

Keith gave out a heavy sigh, trying to get lost in Lance's jacket, but failing miserably because he could smell Lance's scent in the damn thing. He pulled on the jacket strings, in hopes of suffocating in the said damn thing.

"Oh my god, do we really need to have this conversation right now?"

Lance leaned on the smaller man, his lengthy body pressed softly. A slight vibration came from Lance's chest as he hummed a little tune.

"Oh, dear Keith? Where exactly should we have this conversation? On the ship with rumor spreading mice?"

Keith popped his head out like a turtle would coming out of its shell. Lance calling him "dear" was irritating, but Lance did have a point. Those damn mice did cause problems from time to time and there really was no other time than right now anyways.

"I was planning on some place warm and dry...but I guess if it wasn't for this rain, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?"

Lance shrugged, musing a little while still pressing his weight on Keith.

"Who knows, we probably would have had this conversation later… or not at all...I didn't even knew you liked me like that...with all your snide remarks I figured you only put up with me because you had too."

Keith let another laugh slip, this time more dry and with a little bite.

"Please, I put up with you and your crazy stunts because I care about you . For someone who's so open all the time, you really are dense."

Lance just gave Keith a deadpanned looked. He was insulted somewhat by how little Keith thought of his mental capabilities, but forgave him because of Keith's lack of social cues.

"Says the guy who couldn't get a cheer to save his life. I say "Vol" you say "Tron.""

Lance saw the the gears turning in Keith's head, putting two and two together, before contorting his face into a sour look. His expressive hand movement came to play as he finally understood that comment.

"That thing was a damn cheer? Oh well, at least I knew Pidge was a girl before you figured it out."

Lance raised his eyebrow, wondering how long they'd have to dance around the subject. With time not on their side, Lance figured it was best to start walking back to the Castleship before sunset.

Keith felt the warmth by his side be replaced with empty space. Lance pushed himself up, brushing off what little dirt he could before reaching his hand down to help Keith up.

"We should head back...if it get's even colder we both could end up in trouble…"

Keith just looked at that hand, before grasping it. In one easy movement, Lance pulled Keith up with such grace, it made him blush.

The two paladins held onto their eachothers hand, the distance between them was a small gap. The ice crystals that escaped their breath, seemed to merge in with the scenery. The sound of their beating hearts, echoed in their ears. For a moment, they stood in silence, neither moving in their own universe.

Lance couldn't help but move first, letting his head rest on Keith's forehead. Keith peered into Lance's eyes. He couldn't help but remember the last time he butted heads with the brunet. A soft chuckled escaped Keith's lips, making a rare smile crack his face.

"All we need now is Shiro to tell us to knock it off."

Lance gave a little laugh, remembering that incident like it was yesterday. For the life of him he couldn't even remember what the argument was about. What he did remember was the fire in Keith's eyes when it came to a challenge.

"Hey now, don't speak of the devil he might show up any minute…"

And as if on cue, some sort irony played on Lance's words when a questioning voice of the said devil called in from the other side of the alien willow tree.

"Oh! There you guys are!" Shiro called out from the other side, his Galra arm pushed the willow like leaves away for him to gain entrance. The Black Paladin lowered his head as he ducked into to shade of the tree, a bright smile on his face, completely oblivious to the atmosphere around him.

"I figured you two would be hiding out under here with that storm that rolled by. Hunk and Coran got back and Allura wants to start heading out as soon as poss..i..ble..."

Shiro stopped and looked at the Red and Blue Paladins. Keith was shaking dry his shirt and jacket, the look of anger on his face. While Lance on the other hand, was tight jawed and looked pisser than normal. The silence between the two was deafening. Shiro narrowed his eyes, before crossing his arms.

"Alright you two, knock it off. You're teammates, you shouldn't be fighting all the time."

Lance's body sagged as he looked at him like some brain dead zombie, but it only took a second for Lance to clench his fists and start stomping off.

"You know what, I take that back Keith! You are not dense as I thought you were, because this mother fucker takes the cake."

Lance pointed his thumb and Shiro, who looked even more confused at the whole situation that seemed to fall apart in front of him. He watched as Lance flung open the willow like leaves and left out of Shiro's sight to cool off.

Shiro glanced over at Keith, who's once angered look, broke off into a huge grin at Lance's outburst. It was then the dark haired and white patched youth noticed Keith was wearing the green army jacket. Shiro opened up his hands and shrugged.

"What the hell is his problem?...and why are you wearing Lance's jacket."

For some reason, Keith wanted to hit his head against the tree again, because another idiot wasn't getting the hint. He placed his clothing items and draped them over his arm before finally looking at Shiro. He took a deep breath before explaining it.

"We were having a bonding moment and you ruined it."

Shiro didn't quite understand the words that were coming out of Keith's mouth. He could have sworn Lance and Keith looked rather damn angry when he walked in. Shiro ran his hand through the white tuft of hair.

"What?"

Keith literally facepalmed in the that moment. The youth walked up to Shiro and started poking at his chest to drive the point home. Keith was done with stupid people for the day, even if it was Shirogane Takashi before him.

"Next time you want alone time with Allura, I'm going to cockblock you like you just cockblocked me."

Keith got a bit of satisfaction as his saw Shiro's jaw drop. Keith could no longer hold back the blush he was holding before running off to find where Lance disappeared to. The Red Paladin couldn't help but muse that the Blue Paladin found a hole somewhere to crawl into and die of embarrassment. As the last of the willow like leaves swayed behind him, Shiro was frozen in place.

It was in that moment, Shiro knew..he done fucked up.

Epilogue 1:

Lance laid in Keith's lap, both wearing their Paladin bathrobes after having a long shower to chase away the cold in their bones. Keith was still drying his hair, before draping the white towel around his neck. Lance reached up, grabbing both ends and slightly pulling Keith down to look at him.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what else you love about me?"

Keith raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"You burn your pizza boxers and I'll tell you..."

The pout Lance gave was pitiful.

"But I love my boxers…"

The look of annoyance on Keith's face. He was in love with an idiot who couldn't take a hint.

Epilogue 2:

Allura and Shiro sat at the lounge chair, talking about star charts and the history of the known galaxy. Shiro couldn't help but blush slightly as Allura went on about the system the Castleship was currently in. In the process of their conversation, Allura mention a grand food hall and how she desired to see if it was still there. Shiro saw this as his chance.

"Well then Princess, let's find out if it is still there or not?

Allura brought her hands up to her face, in glee of remembering the strange fruits and candies the grand food hall was stalked with.

"That would be a wonderful idea! I wonder how much has changed in the last 10,000 years?"

Keith came out of nowhere, cutting in between Shiro and Allura and taking his seat in the center. He raised his arms up and rested one on Allura and the other on Shiro, who by this time, was giving him the death glare.

Keith smiled, tilting his head back towards Shiro.

"Sup bro? Had dinner plans did you?"

The Black Paladin was not amused.


End file.
